Lost In A Memory
by Tamer
Summary: Maxamillion Remembers someone. and finds out their not who he thinks they are.


~Okay so everyone who read What Truly Did happen knows that I was gonna make a sequel. Well here it is!~  
  
~By the by, you all know I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh right o.O~  
  
~Lost in a Memory~  
  
About a year after Maxamillion got his eye he started having strange dreams. A girl walks up. She has silver hair. Like his. But she has eyes like Cecelia. She keeps saying "You have forgotten. You must remember." He had always woken up without waiting to see what else she was saying. Then something snapped in his head.  
  
"It's the same girl!" He said.  
  
~Flash back~  
  
""Lets see. You lost your wife to a terrible sickness about 2 months after marriage." She said absently.  
  
"Yes. But how did you know?" he said, clearly shocked beyond his comprehension.  
  
"It's a gift." She said  
  
"Oh. Well do you know what I'm supposed to do. That's what the man said you could tell me." He said.  
  
"My eyes don't deceive me. As your don't either. But what I see is your going to get a new eye." She said.  
  
"A new eye?" he questioned.  
  
"Yes. Take a trip to Egypt. You might find some answers." She twirled her fingers and within the fifth twirl, a paper appeared. She handed it to Maxamillion. It was 2 plane tickets to Egypt and back.  
  
"But how?" He asked. This was too much for him.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"What is she trying to tell me. What have I forgotten? I cant finish the dream though. I will always wake up. She reminds me of Cecelia. Maybe I should look for her. Where did I meet her again?"  
  
Maxamillion had been in a bar.  
  
~Flash back~  
  
Just then a girl came in. she looked about 12. a server came over.  
  
"I'm sorry miss but you cant come in, your und-" she had cut him off.  
  
"-Don't you underage me. Its raining bowling balls out there. And I've been here before." She said as she walked to the bar. She sat down a few places from Maxamillion. She looked at Maxamillion and pulled a dry towel from her water logged bag and tossed it to Maxamillion who caught it in surprise.  
  
"Your wet. You're going to catch a cold" She had said.  
  
"Oh, well thanks" Maxamillion replied to her.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Maybe I can find her! Maybe she is sending me the dreams to tell me something. God knows if she had more powers than she let on." He said deep in thought.  
  
"Where does she live? Wait. The cottage on the hill." He said breaking into a run out his door. He ran through town and finally slowed down. There it was. As he remembered. A small cottage on a hill, trees flanking the sides, a small pond on a flat in front of it. Flowers neatly arranged in front.  
  
He walked up and knocked. A girl answered. She looked about 13. silver hair. Above neck length, at the front 2 streaks below her shoulders. Blue/gray eyes.  
  
"Hello again. I see you took my advice." She apparently was expecting him. From her reaction that is.  
  
"You remember me?" He asked.  
  
"Of course." She said shrugging. "Come in." she opened the door wider for him to come in. He walked in. everything was the same. She pointed to the silver couch in a small room to the side. Like she did a year before. He sat down.  
  
"Tea? I just put on a pot." She asked.  
  
"Sure." He said. She left the room and came back a moment later with a tray with milk, cream, sugar, a teapot and cups.  
  
"Thank you" he said taking a cup as she poured some tea.  
  
"Its no problem." She finished pouring his and started with her tea.  
  
"I've-" She cut him off like she did before.  
  
"-You've been having strange dreams and you think I can help you." She said. "You never cease to amaze me." He said shocked. "And yes that's the case."  
  
"Hmm. Well. To tell you the truth, those dreams mean more than you can imagine. Next time, let them finish. You'll learn one more thing."  
  
"That's it?" He asked.  
  
"Were you expecting a magic show" She sounded slightly amused. "Look, when you have a dream over and over, it usually means something. And 9 times out of 10, people ignore it and never let it finish."  
  
"Well okay. I'll be back tomorrow." He finished his tea and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ooooo. I made a cliffie. Didn't I. Heh. Well I'm making tons of flashbacks for those who did not read the prequel. And if you wish to know anything about anything, I surgest you click that handy little back button and go search for What truly did happen then come back and read on. :D 


End file.
